


Inheritance

by orphan_account



Series: Hamburrger 2: Return of the Gay [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie was afraid to come out. She shouldn't have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

Angie was sitting in the armchair in her bedroom, Theodosia Burr sitting in her lap. This was an unplanned occurrence, but it was one that Angie was rather pleased with. She liked Theo, and Theo liked her, and it turned out that that meant they could sit close to each other and kiss and talk and also not talk if they didn't want to, and that was all that Angie really wanted, so now her armchair was creaking under the weight of two people, and Angie was grinning at and kissing the beautiful person in front of her, and everything was glorious. 

"We're dating now, right?" Theo asked.

"If you agree that we should be."

"That's a yes, then." Theo's grin grew larger. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Are you?"

Theo shrugged, her shoulders shifting against Angie's chest. "I don't know. In theory, Dad knows I'm bi, but why make his life more complicated?"

"I'm not willing to tell Dad I'm dating a Burr," Angie said. "Also, I don't trust him with my love life, given how much I know about his."

Theo wrinkled her nose. "Even  _I_ know too much about your dad's love life."

"What, is that your dad's favorite subject?"

Theo's head whipped around, her hair hitting a laughing Angie in the face. "Ew, no, thank God. I just read the  _paper_ , Angie."

"Fair point."

"But if you do want to tell someone, you're not limited to your dad."

"Mom would tell him. I can't tell her."

"You have six siblings, Angie. And more aunts and uncles than I have time to count. Not to mention cousins."

Angie laughed. "You've read my texts. The siblings already know. But I guess I do have a lot of others. Maybe I'll tell Aunt Angelica."

"Don't feel like you have to." Theo had somehow managed to turn around completely in Angie's lap, her legs swung to one side of the chair back. "There's no obligation, obviously."

Angie pulled one of Theo's legs to the other side of her body, trying to prevent discomfort or disaster. "I'm named after her. She should know what I'm doing with her name."

"What, besmirching it with your no-longer-latent gayness?" 

Angie shook her head. "No, I don't think she'd mind that part."

"Besmirching it by having positive thoughts about Aaron Burr's daughter?" 

"She's still angry about the Senate seat."

"She's justified."

\--

"Hey, Aunt Angelica?" Angie was sitting at the island in her aunt's kitchen, perched on the edge of a higher-than-normal chair. She often came to her aunt's house after school; Angelica supplied a safe haven from the chaos and noise that was the Hamilton home.

"Yeah?" Angelica replied from the pantry. Angie could hear things shifting as her aunt searched for the right food.

Angie kicked a leg out to the base of the island, tracing a pattern on the wood with her big toe. "I'm a lesbian."

Angelica emerged from the pantry, a box of pasta in her hand. "Cool. You need extra support or anything?"

Angie shook her head. "I just had to tell someone."

"Hm. You haven't told your parents?"

"Didn't want Dad to know too much about my love life."

"Understandable. No pamphlets for you?"

"God, no." Angie slid off the chair. "Do you want help with dinner?"

"Sure. Cut up some tomatoes?"

Angie nodded, already slapping a cutting board on the counter. She found a knife and the tomatoes, then sat back in her seat. "Slices or dices?"

"You still talk like that?"

"Be careful what you say to your kids. Sometimes it sticks."

"Whatever. Dices." Angelica stared at her pot full of water. "Real question: do watched pots actually not boil? Science makes it seem highly unlikely."

"That's not a real question. You know the answer."

"True. It'll boil. But I've got some time while I wait. So, here's the  _real_ real question."

"Is it embarrassing?" Angie pushed aside her first fully chopped tomato, shook her bangs out of her eyes, and grabbed another.

"Potentially."

"Well, we might as well get this over with."

Angelica laughed, never once taking her eyes off the pot. "Who's your girlfriend?"

Angie paused mid-dice. "I never said I had one."

"I know you, Angie. You wouldn't have come out if you didn't have a reason. Who's your girlfriend?"

Angie put down the knife, studying her aunt's face. "You're not going to like the answer."

"Oh," Angelica said, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Is it Theodosia?"

"How'd you know?"

"Girls named Theodosia tend to be very attractive to girls named Angelica."

Angie's eyes widened. "You--"

"--dated Theodosia the first in high school? You bet."

A laugh escaped Angie before she even had time to notice her emotions. "Theo's mom? You dated Theo's mom?"

"I did. And let me tell you, if genes have anything to do with it, your girlfriend's a great kisser."

"Aunt Angelica!" 

"I can't lie to my niece."

"A little discretion might be nice, though." Angie went back to dicing tomatoes. "How long did you date her?"

"A couple of years. She eloped after graduation, and, in the end, so did I. She was afraid to date a girl any longer, honestly. It's a shame."

"My Theo doesn't have those fears, I don't think."

"It's a different time now. It's okay for girls to date girls. It really wasn't then." Angelica shrugged. "Someday you should ask your dad who _he_ dated in high school." She turned her attention back to dinner. "Oh, look, the pot's boiling. Take that, proverb."

\--

[angie] so i told aunt angelica.

[Theodosia] what'd she say?

[angie] nothing bad, thank god.

[angie] did you know she's bi?

[Theodosia] no way

[angie] yep. and guess who her high school girlfriend was.

[Theodosia] nope i hate guessing just tell

[angie] fair.

[angie] anyway. it's your mom.

[Theodosia] seriously????

[angie] yup!

[Theodosia] i guess the good taste is genetic, then

[angie] must be.

**Author's Note:**

> angelica is so out of character here but also consider this: i don't care  
> based on this skype rant i did:  
> okAY SO  
> WHAT IF  
> ANGELICA SCHUYLER AND THEODOSIA SR HAD AN AFFAIR  
> AND NEVER TOLD ANYONE  
> AND THEN SMOL ANGIE AND THEO ARE SO AFRAID TO TELL ANYONE  
> AND FINALLY ANGIE GOES TO HER AUNT AND SAYS "LOOK AUNT ANGELICA I'M GAY"  
> AND ANGELICA LAUGHS LIKE "I'M NOT GOING TO PRETEND I'VE NEVER DATED A GIRL"  
> AND ANGIE'S LIKE "WHICH GIRL"  
> AND ANGELICA'S LIKE "...YOU KNOW AARON BURR'S DEAD WIFE"  
> AND ANGIE SITS THERE LIKE "YEAH I'M DATING HER KID"  
> AND ANGELICA SAYS "YEAH THAT GIRL"  
> edit: so this is going to be a series. i'm writing how angie and theo got together, possibly how angelica and theodosia got together, possibly alexander hamilton's high school dating adventures (featuring aaron burr _and_ john laurens), possibly some other stuff based on inspiration.  
>  also i realized how unrealistic my tomato cutting timeline is. angie cuts the tomato way too fast. forgive me.


End file.
